<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just being neighborly by hkandi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412337">Just being neighborly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi'>hkandi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iruka and Kakashi Birthday Stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, But Yamato is better, Discord: Kakashi Lounge, Fanfic Writers, Fanfic in a fanfic what what, Friends meddle, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, M/M, Mixed Messages, So is Yamato, Upcoming birthday, i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking social disaster Kakashi has a major crush on his neighbor, Yamato. But just what will he do about it? According to him, nothing. According to Genma, also nothing...so Genma helps him out, but it's still going to be up to Kakashi and Yamato to take the leap...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Sai &amp; Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iruka and Kakashi Birthday Stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just being neighborly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Day 1 of a September event for the Kakashi Lounge on Discord.</p>
<p>Meeting all prompts! - Fanfic writer Kakashi. Social disaster. Modern AU. Neighbors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I don't own any characters etc etc)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi pulled out his phone as he waited for the elevator in his apartment building, jotting down some notes for a story he was working on.</p>
<p>He continued to do this as he got on the elevator, got to his floor, and was unlocking his door.</p>
<p>Though before he closed his door, he stole a glance at the door opposite and one down from his.</p>
<p>Sighing, he closed his door and was greeted by a clattering of paws.</p>
<p>"Hello!" Kakashi said, kneeling down to give head scratches to his dogs. "Who wants to go for a walk?"</p>
<p>He was answered with a plethora of happy barks and went to his room to change, soon clipping leashes to the collars of Pakkun, Bisuke, Urushi, and Uhei.</p>
<p>They set off, back to the elevator, and went on a long stroll to a nearby dog park, where Kakashi sat with the leashes while his small pack ran around.</p>
<p>He took out his phone, again, and began to type notes on it.</p>
<p>Eventually, the pack were tired and they headed home. As they waited for the elevator, Kakashi heard his name.</p>
<p>"Hey, Kakashi!"</p>
<p>He felt butterflies start in his stomach and gripped the leashes tighter.</p>
<p>"H-hey! Yamato! What's going on?"</p>
<p>Inwardly, he cringed. Who says that anymore? Was it still "cool?"</p>
<p>Yamato smiled at him as the elevator pinged, signaling its arrival, and they all got on.</p>
<p>Kakashi pushed the button for their floor as Yamato bent to greet the dogs.</p>
<p>"Did everyone have a good walk?" he asked the pack, who sniffed at his hands and pants.</p>
<p>"We did," Kakashi said. "You must smell good."</p>
<p>Yamato looked up, bemused, and Kakashi died slightly from embarrassment.</p>
<p>"The dogs are smelling you a lot tonight. You must smell good. Or, interesting. Or, maybe something bad, they could be trying to figure out what it is," Kakashi rambled, unable to get off his new Titanic as it was sinking. "But you probably smell good, why would you smell bad?" Kakashi added, reaching, flailing, for a lifeboat.</p>
<p>There was a pregnant pause and moment of silence, and the men blinked at each other.</p>
<p>Yamato finally smiled, and shook his head. "Well, I was in the greenhouses for most of today, so it's probably a different smell than I usually have," he said, as the elevator stopped at their floor and they got out, walking down the hallway. "It's probably somewhere between good and bad," he said, honestly.</p>
<p>They paused outside their doors. Opposite sides of the hallway, and one down from the other.</p>
<p>"Very...earthy..." Kakashi said, and Yamato laughed.</p>
<p>"Exactly! Well, have a good night!" the brunette said, waving as he unlocked his door and slipped inside.</p>
<p>Kakashi nodded and the dogs pulled him, redirecting his attention to their own door.</p>
<p>Kakashi sighed and unlocked it, kicking himself as he removed the leashes and the dogs raced to get water.</p>
<p>Soon he poured out dog food for them and made himself a quick dinner, before they all sat with full stomachs on and around the sofa.</p>
<p>There, Kakashi grabbed his laptop and opened it to the story he was working on.</p>
<p>He began to weave his tale, elaborating here, adding a snarky comment there, and generally feeling quite productive and "in the zone."</p>
<p>Saving for the umpteenth time, Kakashi opened his internet browser and clicked to  particular site.</p>
<p>"Who'd have thought I'd be a fan fiction writer," he laughed, scratching Pakkun's head.</p>
<p>The pug sighed and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"I know, Pakkun. It's strange! I mean, I always enjoyed writing and was good at it, but never thought I'd get into it. It always seemed like it was for nerds, or all about sex, or something like that," Kakashi sighed. "And, sure, some is. But it's crazy when I think about it, that I've been doing this for over a year...and I like it, and people actually read my stuff! I mean, wow!"</p>
<p>The dogs were less than impressed, but that was nothing new.</p>
<p>Kakashi roamed around his dashboard on AO3, pleasantly surprised to see two new comments from the same user, "CleanAir4All."</p>
<p>One was a comment on Kakashi's current main story, and another was in response to a comment Kakashi had left on one of the person's stories.</p>
<p>They had become fans of the other's writing for some time now, having discovered the other in the same fandom for a popular anime and manga series, and focusing on largely the same characters, and both largely writing male-male relationship-focused stories.</p>
<p>In short, Kakashi had found a writing friend, someone with many of the same interests.</p>
<p>He sighed and slumped on his sofa, looking at the chapter his "friend" had commented on, the latest one in his story "1000 years of life."</p>
<p>Kakashi looked at his living room ceiling.</p>
<p>"If only I was like my main character in it," he said, sighing again. "Like the cool ninja, I'd know exactly what to say to Yamato when I saw him. I'd be all cool and kind of mysterious, and have, like, quirky things to say that are frustratingly charming. And he'd dig me, and I'd dig him, and I'd ask him out and he would definitely say yes, and we'd have a happy life. And maybe add more to the pack, get you guys even more friends."</p>
<p>Bisuke raised his head to look at him.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his own head. "We'd need a bigger place, maybe with its own yard or something."</p>
<p>He let his mind wander to the other man. Ruggedly handsome, with a larger build than Kakashi, but nothing crazy.</p>
<p>Yamato had moved into the building about three months ago, and Kakashi had been smitten right away.</p>
<p>Friendly, funny, hot? Liked his dogs? And had an interesting job at the Konoha Botanical Gardens?</p>
<p>Yeah, Kakashi had it bad.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and returned to his computer.</p>
<p>"Well, I may be a walking social disaster, but at least in my story Hound will end up with Cat. Again..."</p>
<p>___________</p>
<p>Three weeks, two new chapters in his story, one new chapter and two new short stories from ClearAir4All, and two new awkward encounters with Yamato, Kakashi found himself out at dinner with his friend, Genma.</p>
<p>"You ask out your neighbor yet?"</p>
<p>Kakashi coughed into his drink. "What?"</p>
<p>"Tomato, did you ask him out yet?"</p>
<p>Kakashi dabbed at his mouth with a napkin and rolled his eyes. "Yamato," he corrected Genma, who shrugged and picked up a toothpick.</p>
<p>"Whatever. Did you?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Kakashi shrugged helplessly. "Why should I?"</p>
<p>"Because we've all spent months hearing about your more than crush on the guy? Just go for it."</p>
<p>"I can't," Kakashi said, frowning. "Every time I talk to him I get all...jumbled."</p>
<p>Genma snickered as he put the toothpick in his mouth, moving it around as he talked. "Everyone does when they're around a crush, you're just still stuck in your teenage years. You're a grown man with bills, just go for it! Invite him out for your birthday!"</p>
<p>Kakashi shushed his friend as he looked around. "You know I don't go blabbing about my birthday!" he hissed.</p>
<p>Genma rolled his eyes. "Because you're lame. Just like it's lame to not ask him out."</p>
<p>"I don't think he's interested, he's just being friendly when we talk."</p>
<p>"So find new things to talk about. You've both got a really specific hobby you share," Genma said, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. "You both write fan fiction."</p>
<p>Kakashi stared at him. "What?"</p>
<p>"You, him, fan fiction. So talk to him about that, it's a sure way to score a date, if not more."</p>
<p>Kakashi sighed. "I don't believe you."</p>
<p>"Would I lie to you?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Kakashi snapped. "You said that Anko didn't hide her snakes in my underwear drawer in freshman year."</p>
<p>"So I lied, one time," Genma sighed.</p>
<p>"And in sophomore year."</p>
<p>"Fine, twice."</p>
<p>"And last year," Kakashi reminded him.</p>
<p>Genma laughed. "Yeah, it's a good running gag I have. Fine, fine, so I lie sometimes. But not about this, honest! Ask Gai if you don't believe me."</p>
<p>"I will," Kakashi huffed, and Genma grinned.</p>
<p>"Don't you want to know how I know?" He waited until he had Kakashi's full attention before he continued. "We were leaving your place like a week or two ago, when we had game night, and we were down at the elevators. Your neighbor came out of his place and waited with another guy, some pale guy in a crop top. They were talking about writing, and the pale guy asked Tomato -"</p>
<p>"Yamato!"</p>
<p>"Tomato, Yamato, whatever. Pale guy asked him where he'll post his next story and your boy said he'll continue to post on AO3, that he was thinking of some other place but is staying there. So the pale guy told him to let him know when the next chapter or story or whatever comes out, that maybe he'll do some illustrations for it."</p>
<p>Kakashi sat in silence as he processed this. AO3 was, after all, a specific site for a specific purpose...</p>
<p>"That is a specific interest we have in common," Kakashi agreed, and Genma nodded. </p>
<p>"Told you so."</p>
<p>"But I don't really tell people I do it," Kakashi sighed. "I feel like there's still a stigma of nerdiness around it."</p>
<p>"So, you can both be nerds together," Genma suggested. "I'm just saying, your birthday is coming up, it's a good opportunity to invite him out."</p>
<p>Kakashi agreed to think about it, and the conversation moved on.</p>
<p>He was still thinking about it when he got home that night, and was beginning to consider how to go about it when he was on the elevator headed to his floor.</p>
<p>The doors pinged open and he stepped out, only to come face to face with Yamato...and a pale guy in a crop top.</p>
<p>"Let me know when you get home, Sai," Yamato was saying, and the other man, Sai, agreed.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey Kakashi!" Yamato said, and Kakashi could feel Sai's gaze on him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Yamato," Kakashi mumbled, nodding, eyes on the carpet as he moved down the hallway.</p>
<p>"Goodnight," Kakashi heard Sai say to Yamato, and he heard the elevator doors close as he walked.</p>
<p>"Did you get up to anything fun tonight?" Yamato asked Kakashi as he quickly hurried to catch up with the other man.</p>
<p>Kakashi paused and turned, studying Yamato for a moment as he caught up to him. </p>
<p>"Just dinner with a friend," Kakashi said. "You?"</p>
<p>"Same," Yamato said, shrugging, as they resumed heading back to their apartments. "Sai was just showing me some sketches he's doing for me."</p>
<p>"Oh?" </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"For...work?" Kakashi asked.</p>
<p>Yamato laughed awkwardly. "Ha, no, not really. Though that's where we met. He's doing some art for some stories I wrote."</p>
<p>Kakashi turned to him. "You write stories?" he asked, surprised that Genma apparently had been honest. For once. Who knew?</p>
<p>Yamato blushed slightly. "Yeah, just a hobby, nothing serious. I post online for free, that kind of thing. Don't make fun of me too much," he laughed.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't," Kakashi said. "I do too, actually."</p>
<p>Yamato's eyes widened. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I post online too. Just for fun."</p>
<p>"Wow, who knew! I'd love to see your work sometime," Yamato said, pausing as they reached his door. "You should send me the link!"</p>
<p>"Ah, I don't know," Kakashi began, but Yamato held out his phone.</p>
<p>"Put your number in, then I can reach out and you can text me."</p>
<p>Kakashi looked between Yamato's wide smile and his phone, back and forth, before sighing and doing as asked.</p>
<p>"Great!" Yamato said when Kakashi passed the phone back. "I'm calling you now, so send it when you have a chance."</p>
<p>"Ah...sure..." Kakashi said, turning to go to his apartment. "Have a good night..."</p>
<p>"You too!" Yamato said. "Can't wait to read it!"</p>
<p>Kakashi let himself in and leaned against his front door once it was closed, lightly hitting his forehead on it.</p>
<p>"Why, why, why," he sighed. "Why did I finally get his number only for him to see I'm a nerd...."</p>
<p>He heard Genma's voice in his head reminding him that Yamato was on the same fan fiction site, and so was also "a nerd," not that it really seemed like that....but Kakashi wasn't convinced.</p>
<p>He greeted the dogs and flopped in between them on his bed, still fully clothed.</p>
<p>"He was just being nice, I bet," Kakashi said. "I'll just pretend it didn't happen, and he'll let it go..."</p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>Kakashi had decided to stay inside as much as possible for the next few days, and jumped every time his phone pinged or buzzed.</p>
<p>Admittedly, Yamato had reached out two days later, and Kakashi had spent no less than two hours pacing and debating how to answer the simple text.</p>
<p>He finally decided to be honest, and said he wasn't sure about sharing his work. </p>
<p>Fortunately, he knew Yamato was at work and busy, and so he didn't hear a response until that evening.</p>
<p>"I'll send you mine if you send me yours," Yamato had sent, with a winky face emoji, and Kakashi felt like a teenager, swooning over his crush's text.</p>
<p>To try to combat his feelings and figure out what to do, Kakashi did what he did best.</p>
<p>One - he wrote, and added to his stories. Two - he reached out to friends.</p>
<p>Gai was supportive and called him, crying with happiness. Not really offering much advice other than to "proclaim your most youthful feelings to the object of your affection!"</p>
<p>Genma made inappropriate comments sprinkled with "I told you so" here and there.</p>
<p>He also said he would come over with some beers that night to figure things out more, and knocked on Kakashi's door at about seven.</p>
<p>"How much do you love me?" Genma asked when Kakashi opened the door.</p>
<p>"For bringing beer?" Kakashi asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Same as ever, I guess."</p>
<p>He moved aside so Genma could enter, and closed the door behind them, following him into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Not just for that. For scoring you a date."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, with Tomato."</p>
<p>"Yam-" Kakashi began, before shaking his head. "Forget it. What did you do?"</p>
<p>"Well," Genma said, passing him a beer and grabbing one for himself, before putting the rest in the fridge. "I was waiting for the elevator and he walked up and was also waiting. So I pulled out my phone and called Raidou, and loudly talked about how we're all going out for your birthday next week, where we're going, etc."</p>
<p>"You didn't!" Kakashi said, horrified.</p>
<p>"I did," Genma said, grinning. "I hung up as we were getting off the elevator, and casually mentioned recognizing him as your neighbor. So, being all neighborly, I invited him to join us and gave him all the info."</p>
<p>"He's my neighbor, not yours," Kakashi sighed. "So that's hardly you being neighborly."</p>
<p>"Whatever, he agreed and seemed excited," Genma said. "So, you're welcome. Is that a great birthday gift, or what?! I need to tell Raidou and Gai!"</p>
<p>He pulled out his phone to send a group text, and Kakashi slumped on the sofa, speechless.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>The next day was a rainy Sunday, and after taking the dogs out for a few quick walks, they and Kakashi holed up in the apartment for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>He did laundry, cleaned, and sat to write while watching television, with the dogs playing and sleeping.</p>
<p>Everything felt right, for a few hours, at least.</p>
<p>Until he got a text from Yamato.</p>
<p>"Are you home?"</p>
<p>Kakashi puffed out his cheeks as he read it. What to do? What to do? He didn't want to lie, but no one sent that text without intending to then stop by....</p>
<p>Sighing, he signed his death sentence and admitted he was, and confirmed he was free.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Checking his apartment and himself were presentable, he dragged himself to the door.</p>
<p>Yamato was in a dark blue Konoha Botanical Gardens long sleeved shirt, over light jeans, and socks.</p>
<p>Kakashi swooned, of course the man wouldn't put on shoes to come across the hall. How cute! </p>
<p>He'd have to write it into a story, Kakashi noted.</p>
<p>"Sorry to bug you," Yamato apologized, and Kakashi shook his head.</p>
<p>"It's fine. Is everything okay? Ah, do you want to come in?" Kakashi asked.</p>
<p>Yamato looked slightly nervous but nodded, and they walked inside, sitting at Kakashi's dining room table, as the dogs had taken over the sofa in his brief absence.</p>
<p>"Umm," Yamato began. "Your friend, last night I ran into him in the hallway, and he invited me out to a birthday thing he's organizing for you. I said I'd go, but I wanted to check with you that you didn't mind, as he invited me. Not that I don't want to go, if that makes sense, I do want to go, but I just...wanted to check...?"</p>
<p>Kakashi shrugged. "The more the merrier!" he said, kicking himself yet again. One day he would be cooler around Yamato. Just...not today, apparently.</p>
<p>Yamato smiled, and Kakashi forgot his worries. </p>
<p>"Great! Because, it sounds fun. And I didn't know your birthday was coming up, so it's nice I know, and can celebrate with you," Yamato said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course, no problem," Kakashi semi-rambled. "It's not a big deal, my birthday. It's just a casual get together, you know? Nothing crazy."</p>
<p>"Still, it sounds nice," Yamato said. "And it's a cool restaurant, I went there once for a work thing," he said, glancing past Kakashi and trailing off.</p>
<p>Kakashi's stomach twisted. What had caught the other man's attention? His mind ran through different scenarios, as he saw Yamato's eyes widen and a smile appear.</p>
<p>"Is that where you post stories?" he asked, and Kakashi had a heart attack.</p>
<p>His computer.</p>
<p>The one he had been working on his story on.</p>
<p>The one he was editing to post.</p>
<p>It was on the dining room table.</p>
<p>Open.</p>
<p>And on the site.</p>
<p>"Ah...uh..." Kakashi began, at a loss of what to say or do, other than to turn and follow Yamato's gaze to his death. Yep, there was the computer, very clearly showing a draft of a story on AO3.</p>
<p>"I use the same site!" Yamato said. "I should have sent you my stories sooner, but I was waiting for you to send yours, then I was going to just say screw it and send mine, but work got busy. What's your username?"</p>
<p>Yamato leaned to try to see, and Kakashi also leaned, trying to block the screen.</p>
<p>"Nothing!" he yelped, an octave or two higher than he would have liked. "It's nothing!"</p>
<p>Yamato sat back and smiled. "You don't have to worry about it, I write on there, so I won't judge."</p>
<p>"Lots of people write on there," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head, feeling his face heat up. "And write different things..."</p>
<p>Yamato shrugged. "True. Here, I'll show you mine," he said, pulling out his phone, and showing Kakashi his dashboard.</p>
<p>"CleanAir4All?" Kakashi asked, shocked.</p>
<p>Yamato laughed. "Yeah, kind of nerdy for me, right? Being a plant guy and all. But it seemed fun. What's yours?"</p>
<p>"You're CleanAir4All?" Kakashi asked, again, and Yamato nodded. "I love your stories!"</p>
<p>"You've read them?" the other man asked, shocked. </p>
<p>"I have! All of them! And commented, and left kudos," Kakashi rambled. "They're great! The way you write Cat and Hound, it's perfect!"</p>
<p>"Wow, thanks," Yamato said. "Okay, now you have to tell me who you are!"</p>
<p>"Ah..." Kakashi began, but before he could, Yamato jumped up and started to move past him, towards his computer screen to see his username.</p>
<p>However, before Kakashi could stop him, but after a cold sweat broke out on Kakashi, Yamato's phone rang.</p>
<p>Yamato looked at the screen and frowned.</p>
<p>"Boo, work," he sighed. "I better take it, they're running tests tonight and might need some data or something. I'll catch you later," he said, heading to Kakashi's door. "You're not getting out of this that easily!" he called out as he left, winking.</p>
<p>Kakashi slumped in his seat, staring at the closed door, before banging his head on his dining room table several times.</p>
<p>"Why me? Why him? Why me?!"</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>Kakashi had put his laptop away for the night, as he clearly was not going to get anything further done. His mind was racing far too fast to focus on plots and dialogue.</p>
<p>"Of course my hot neighbor who I've been crushing on not only shares the same hobby, but is a writer I really like," Kakashi sighed.</p>
<p>He rolled over onto his back, as he was on his bed, surrounded by unimpressed dogs, where he had been all night without the mercy of sleep.</p>
<p>"And he wants to know who I am, and I don't want to tell him," he pouted. "What if he doesn't let it go? What if he doesn't like me now that he knows? What if he was only pretending to like my stories? Any suggestions, anyone?"</p>
<p>One of the dogs, he wasn't sure who, sneezed in response.</p>
<p>Kakashi sighed. </p>
<p>"I just won't tell him," he said. "I'll avoid him, and.....and we'll move. Get you a yard a bit sooner, a new place. A new name for me too, maybe..."</p>
<p>Just then, phone alerts interrupted his pity party.</p>
<p>Gai texted. "Genma told me YOUR MOST YOUTHFUL CRUSH IS JOINING US FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!! It will be a MOST EXCITING EVENT NOW!! I CANNOT WAIT TO MEET HIM and see who has captured your heart!!!"</p>
<p>Kakashi winced as he read the text. Too many exclamation marks, and way too many emojis. Not to mention, he would never understand Gai's logic in what he wrote in all caps and what he didn't...</p>
<p>Kakashi was about to reply when he saw a new email, an alert from AO3.</p>
<p>He clicked on it and saw that CleanAir4All...Yamato...had posted a new short story. Getting alerts was nothing new, as he had signed up to be alerted when certain authors or stories posted/updated, but this was the first time he felt more dread than excitement.</p>
<p>He dropped his phone onto the bed and went to shower to clear his head, but against his better judgment, when he finished and was dressed again, he made a strong cup of coffee and pulled up the story.</p>
<p>It was a fun story of a series of mishaps on a small mission Cat and Hound were on. </p>
<p>"As usual, a good one," Kakashi sighed. His eyes fell on the author's note at the end of the story.</p>
<p>"Not necessarily written for a certain someone, but I hope you see this and share who you are. You know who you are!"</p>
<p>Kakashi bit his lip. </p>
<p>"Well," he said to himself, "if that wasn't meant for me, I don't even know...."</p>
<p>He re-read the story and finished his coffee, before leaving his apartment, figuring it was now or never.</p>
<p>Before he could think twice, he was at Yamato's door.</p>
<p>Kakashi watched in horror as his own hand betrayed him by knocking. Come to think of it, he didn't really remember telling his body to come over here.</p>
<p>And really, his brain added, you didn't even see if he was awake yet. What if you woke him up? And actually it's a Monday, and you're off to work soon, so he might also be. What if he left already? </p>
<p>Kakashi facepalmed, just as the door opened.</p>
<p>"Kakashi?" Yamato asked, surprised. "Good morning?"</p>
<p>"Maa, I hope," Kakashi sighed. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"</p>
<p>Yamato smiled but shook his head. "Not at all. I was just packing lunch for work. Want to come in?"</p>
<p>"I...can't," Kakashi said. He wasn't ready for that, he wasn't even ready for what they were already doing.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay?" Yamato asked, nervously pulling his blue work sweatshirt just over his chin, fiddling with it.</p>
<p>"Houndfan1," Kakashi blurted out.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I'm Houndfan1, on AO3. We've talked on there, wrote comments, discussed stories."</p>
<p>"You're Houndfan1?!" Yamato near shouted. "I love your stuff! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"</p>
<p>Kakashi just shrugged, unsure of how to respond and not ruin his dumb luck.</p>
<p>Yamato ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Kakashi. "Wow! This is great!"</p>
<p>"It is?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! We can bounce ideas off each other now, and talk in person about the show and everything. Hell, maybe we can even collab on a story!"</p>
<p>"We can?" Kakashi asked. Was this real life right now?</p>
<p>"Well, I wouldn't want to force it or anything," Yamato said, blushing slightly. "I just, I love how you write..."</p>
<p>"No, no, it would be fun!" Kakashi said, realization slowly hitting him. "This is just...unexpected..."</p>
<p>"I'll say," Yamato agreed, laughing. "Hey, I have to finish getting ready for work, but is it cool if text you about it later?"</p>
<p>Kakashi nodded and they parted ways, and he walked back to his own apartment in shock.</p>
<p>However, he was even more shocked when Yamato not only texted about a story later, but asked how his day was going.</p>
<p>And texted more in the evening asking more about his views on a particular story arc in the show, and how his day was, how he felt about his upcoming birthday, etc.</p>
<p>Kakashi felt more comfortable writing to the other man, and so his awkwardness lessened...until the next day when Yamato suggested they go out for a drink ahead of him meeting Kakashi's friends for dinner that week.</p>
<p>One drink turned into two, turned into a late dinner, turned into a make out session in his doorway.</p>
<p>Kakashi was still smiling about it a few days later when his front door opened, as he had left it open for the other man.</p>
<p>"Hey Kakashi," Yamato called out, and as Kakashi finished getting ready he could hear the dogs greet the brunette. "Almost ready?"</p>
<p>"Just about," Kakashi said, grabbing a black blazer. "But you know, it's okay if we're late, we don't have to head out so early..."</p>
<p>Yamato shook his head. "You might be fine with being late to places, but I'm not. And I want to make a good impression on your friends."</p>
<p>"Maa, I like you, they'll like you," he said, and Yamato smiled.</p>
<p>"Come on, birthday boy. Time's a-wasting."</p>
<p>Kakashi sighed as they said goodbye to the dogs and locked up, heading to the elevator hand in hand.</p>
<p>Kakashi chuckled, and Yamato looked at him curiously.</p>
<p>"Just thinking about how crazy a week it's been," Kakashi said. "Between us learning who the other was, having our first date..."</p>
<p>"Celebrating a birthday together, meeting your friends, maybe having a sleepover this weekend," Yamato said, winking.</p>
<p>"Is that my birthday gift?" Kakashi teased.</p>
<p>"Well, I wrote you a story that I'm gifting to you this weekend, so I guess I'm already spoiling you," Yamato said as they stepped on the elevator.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to read it," Kakashi said, smiling.</p>
<p>"I'm glad. Happy birthday," Yamato said, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek as the elevator doors closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback and suggestions welcomed!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let's connect, I'm on <a href="https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>